Pokemon Randomizer Amazing Race
Season 2 Pokemon Randomzier Amazing Race Pokemon Ages Elimination Table * 1 Although StarFires reached 1st place, they skipped part of the clue and received a 15 minute penalty. By the time Magicians and FireBolts came, they were dropped to 3rd place. Steel Leaves originally placed 6th but they skipped the Reverse Clue and went directly to the Rest Stop. Since they did not follow the directions to the Reverse Post, they were given a 25 minute penalty. The result of Steel Leaves came from 6th to 10th * 2 Team Jolivine finished ahead of other teams, but they got lost and took too long to make up the time to get to the Rest Stop before the other teams finished. * 3 During this leg, a team can go find the "By-Pass Ticket". First team to find it will earn it. Teams will be informed if they received it, or were too late to get it. * 4 This team found the "By-Pass" ticket. * 5 Team Magicians used their By-Pass Ticket on Leg 3. Prizes *1. Trip for 2 to a Resort in Kanto *2. Elimination Skip: The team that wins this will be given a by-pass if they are last place. If they are last place in an elimination leg, they can use this ticket and they will continue racing. *3. Trip for 2 in a skydiving adventure in Unova. *4. Trip for 2 for a week stay in Kalos *5. $2,500 Poke *6. Spa Treatment + New Clothing *7. Brand new car for both team members *8. Trip for 2 to a wonderful island *9. $5,000 Poke *10. Trip for 2 to a private moonlight watch in Kalos *11. N/A *12. $1,000,000 Poke Notes * Greninja, Charizard, and Mudkip participated in one season of Pokemon Randomizer Big Brother * Archeops and Lopunny were in a show called Poke Empire. * Steve and Ryan are Original Characters * Volt and Quilava were also Original Characters in an Online RolePlay * A ⋑ or ⊃ means that a team chose to use a Reverse in a Double Reverse;⊂ or ⋐ tells who received it. ⊂#⋑ means a team was Reversed, but they used the 2nd Reverse on another team. * ε means that a team used the By-Pass Ticket on the leg they used it in; ə means that the 2nd By-Pass Ticket was used. * A Underlined Blue means that a team was in last place in a non-elimination leg, and must perform an Obstacle Stop. * A black underline means that there is no Rest Place, and teams must continue racing. Season 1 Pokemon Randomizer Amazing Race This table summarizes the order which players rank overall throughout the series; players are listed in reverse order of elimination. Pokemon Ages * 1 Biker Aipom and Jirachi both participated in Pokemon Randomizer Big Brother, in multiple seasons. Elimination Table * 1 Team Poison Flames won a By-Pass Ticket on Leg 1 * 2 Kirby and Terra received a penalty for taking a taxi across the bridge when they were supposed to walk it, so they must head back and walk from back to the Rest Place, making their placing from 1st to 3rd. * 3 Team Poison Flames used their By-Pass Ticket on Leg 2 * 4 Team Lillycove took too long during their task on leg 2, and although with an early lead, they managed to get themselves eliminated * 5 Leg 4 is where Head Start is shown. The first team to complete this will immediately go to the finish line, but then the Head Start Task will be unavailable to others once completed. * 6 Team 4All were the first ones to complete Head Start, if another team went to the Head Start, they are issued a penalty. This happened with Knockouts, Poison Flames, Medic Womens, and Drama. * 7 Leg 6, is a Non-elimination race, and the teams must continue racing instead of stopping. * 8 Leg 7, introduces a Double Reverse, meaning that teams can reverse another team to do the same task. Rescuers wasted the Reverse on WaterPowa when they checked in, and 4 All used it on Education. * 9 This team got Reversed. * 10 Team 4All were the first ones to complete Head Start, if another team went to the Head Start, they are issued a penalty. Medic Womens, Drama, and Poison Flames, were issued a penalty * 11 This leg is a non-elimination leg * 12 Team WaterPowa Reversed Team Drama, and Team 4All Reversed Students although they checked in. Key *'Headstarts: '''When a team finishes a headstart they immediately are directed to the end of the Rest Place. ''In Amazing Race, ''this is like the Fast-Forwards. *'Reverse: A team that is reversed must go back to complete a different task then they can continue with the race. In Amazing Race, ''this is a parody of the U-Turn. *'By-Pass Ticket: 'A team that wins this can use it on a task and skip the challenge and move on. ''In Amazing Race, ''this is a parody of the Express Pass. *'White Out: Non-Elimination Leg *'''Obstacle Stop: '''A contestant who was last place in a non-elimination leg, must complete a task, to continue racing.